It is generally known in the field of motor vehicle headlight technology that moisture can collect in the headlight housing and accordingly condenses on an inner surface of the headlight glass. In order to reduce such accumulations of moisture in the headlight housing, the headlight housings customarily have one or more ventilation openings in order to ensure an exchange of air with the surroundings and to remove moisture from the headlight housing. In order to prevent dust and dirt particles from penetrating through the ventilation openings, the latter are customarily covered by a filtering membrane such that air and moisture can be exchanged with the surroundings, but dust and dirt particles can only enter to a small extent, if at all, into the headlight housing. A headlight of this type with a ventilation opening is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,080.
A disadvantage of the known headlight housings with a single ventilation opening is that the air in the headlight housing is exchanged only passively by means of diffusion with the ambient air or the ambient air is supplied to the ventilation opening in an uncontrolled manner.